Tell Me Lies
by my little black book
Summary: Hermione is in trouble, who better to pull her out of her own personal hell than others who have been to the same place?
1. The Encroaching Depth of Learned Pain

Thought I'd expand the idea of nasty, supposedly good characters, and show off the good qualities in Snape while I'm at it – and focus all the attention on Hermione.

Tell me what you think darlings?

Ciao!

Tell Me Lies

From My Little Black Book

Chapter 1 - The Encroaching Depth of Learned Pain

Not again. Backing into a corner, the dark night in the library surrounding her, she briefly wondered if this would be as bad as last time or if they'd be nice if she behaved. She hoped they'd be quick, she'd give anything for them to leave her with only what she was capable of healing herself.

Two figures stepped into the lantern light, their faces shadowed. She didn't need to see their faces to know who was there.

"Come on 'Mione, you know what we need." The one to the left whined, a pleading note in his familiar voice.

"Yeah 'Mione, it's been so long for us. You can help us; you always do such a good job. So... devoted." Both voices snickered at those last words.

"Be good Hermione, we might be nice to you if you're a good girl." With that the other pounced, clapping his hand over her mouth as the other put up wards and silencing spells, some rather rare and powerful... and more than a few dark. She didn't struggle; there were repercussions from fighting what was going to happen, and it saddened her she knew this from experience.

"Now mate lets open up our girls legs" said the one who did the warding. Her school blouse was ripped open, her bra pulled down to expose her breasts, her skirt lifted high around her waist, and her underwear ripped clean from her body to show to the world a curling patch of chestnut hair.

"Such a sweet looking thing" came from the big male holding her, the one spreading her out and positioning her over him. A wand rested on her hip, an incantation murmured. Obviously they intended not to torture her with that one again.

A wand handle rested against her core, slipped inside, was wound around to stretch her. Another muttered spell and she was slick and wet with lube. The wand pulled out, travelled further down, and another chant was cast against her. Oh, but they always took her together, she was the only one to take this treatment.

"Think she's ready for us yet mate?" asked the wand wielder.

"Don't think so, she hasn't asked us yet. Have you Hermione? Go on, ask us 'Mione" a smack between her thighs had her yelp quietly, not giving them the benefit of a scream from her lips. Though she knew she would have to later. Another slap, this time across her face, and a crack of her head into the floor, being pulled up by her hair was enough for her to give up.

"Please boys, please? I'm ready."

"Please what Hermione?" they asked together, as they moved into position. "You know you have to say it 'Mione."

'Oh Sweet Circe and Merlin help me tonight' she prayed as she uttered those hated words:

"Please fuck me, Harry & Ron. Please fuck me!"

She knew they grinned at each other, knew it like clockwork. Knew that twist across their faces appeared when they got what they wanted.

"With pleasure."

Her scream tore into the night, vaulted in on itself in the dome of silence as both of them thrust inside her at once, groaning at her tightness despite the preparation she'd been given. They slammed her into them, pulling on her in time with each other, biting her, slapping her, giving her more than she could take. Her head flew to the ground as she was pummelled, ripped back skywards by her hair, only to be forced down again with the strength of their thrusts.

They ripped into her insides, stretching her. She thought maybe her body would become accustomed to this onslaught, but they always left her long enough to make sure she was good and tight the next time.

One flipped her over, her perched on top of him as the other slapped her again. Her prised open her mouth with his fingers, and held her open as he proceeded to fuck her throat. He never cared she threw up a little, and was forced to swallow it again not to choke as he continued his torture. She'd be living on soup for days after this.

She was moved around again, the other slipping himself in her mouth, and the other back to fucking her ass and pussy, switching every couple of strokes. They never cared to look after her body, they knew she'd pick up the pieces after they'd finished.

She knew they were almost finished when both pulled out, flipped her over, and one moved over her and one behind her. The whole idea was to stretch her enough for this.

"Still good mate?" one asked the wheezing other.

"Of course, just a bit out of practice. Next time let's bring the knives, I'm getting bored with her like this."

"Fair enough mate, we'll have to remember that then. Ready?"

"Ready."

And they both shoved themselves inside her pussy. She whined in the pain of it, fell and was hit for not supporting her own weight.

"You know what to do Hermione. Now get up."

In the agonising moment before they moved she picked herself up and held her body up. She was roughly slammed further down by her hair, and picked up again by her hips, only to be pushed back again. The tug of war snapped through her spine, jammed into her gut, jolted her neck and spread her wider open for them. The sting shot through her chest, up into her head, and spurted out her mouth in scream after scream after scream, all of them echoing hollowly against the wards.

The speed increasing, she heard them groaning and shuddering together, thanking god it was going to be over soon. The old saying held true though - it always got worse before it got better. They arched up further into her, shoving hard and fast and deeper, her insides moving from the onslaught.

She couldn't stop them, couldn't help herself, she was just flesh and blood and skin and bone, against greed and strength and power and want. Her body remembered every punch, every break, every tear, and it could not fight them anymore. Going limp in their hands, she gave herself over to the past and the pain, immersing herself in it, her awareness fading into their continuing pounding.

They shuddered and groaned in a final plunge together, and while stilling themselves, they realised her unconsciousness. Not a word was exchanged as one felt for pulse and found none. The shared look had them moving, scourgifying and taking down wards as fast as their wands would flick.

They left her where she lay.


	2. A Lake of Black And You

Having a bit of trouble finding where I want this story to go, that and I have just started uni again, and it is pretty intense. Any ideas would be much appreciated.

Ciao darlings!

Chapter 2 – A Lake of Black... and You

Floating through the pain, adrift on a black lake of blood, Hermione's spark noticed the ripples coming from the edge of the lake had stopped and the lake was totally calm. She took this to mean they were done.

But out in the middle of a dark lake, on a soulless night, she didn't know where to go, or even if she wanted to come back.

Awaiting her return she was sure would be a broken sack of flesh, and really, why should she come back? So they could do it all over again? Her life was being used for nothing else, why should she return to that?

Better to drift here for awhile longer...

Severus' rounds had taken him into the library tonight, usually a quiet place; no students would willingly sneak into the library at night time, apart from Miss Granger, who would be a pleasure to happen upon. He believed strongly in the girl, her capability for intelligent conversation and questioning now able to be encouraged after the Dark Lord asked for him to begin to her entice her to their side, believing that she might be tempted with truth and knowledge.

So Severus began to educate her, writing comments on her essays she would never discover from the books at Hogwarts. For her to join him would make his life that much easier, she would make an excellent colleague in whatever area she chose to study. He truly thought she was clever enough to understand what he had seen often enough in the supposed side of the "light". Finding Grindelwald's diary and finding horrors described within was the first clue he himself found, followed with exhausting searches of the Unspeakable Department and their objective reports of history proving it to be true. His opinions of Dumbledore changed drastically after the man gave him an over reaching order to kill anyone with too much information or who knew of Severus' position in the Order. He hoped to enlighten the girl in the same way, let her come to her own conclusions, and eventually let her seek him out to help her switch sides. _If only things could be hurried, it would be much easier to look after her... Oh god._

His musings had led him to her corner, where she always was if she was here, and the dribble of blood towards him made his stomach curl with regret. _ Please let her be alive. _ He hurried towards her, roared when he saw the crumpled heap of tissue and cloth, and flew into action.

Spells flying, patronuses sent to Dumbledore and Poppy, potions dripped and poured and swallowed. His anger alerted his Lord, who watched from his eyes, seething with violence as Severus' anger poured into trying to save the girl.

Magic flowed through Severus' veins as his master guided him in some darker ways to help. Tom himself could run the tracing spells he needed through Snape – this girl deserved more than this, deserved beautiful power and life that could not be achieved from the position she was suffering in now.

"I need to find her spark, my Lord" Severus' voice rang out to his master in the vaults of his mind. "She won't live if she doesn't want to fight."

"You'll need to dip into her soul with yours to do that – are you willing?"

"No one else can my lord – she needs us and we need her. I am willing."

"Wait til they've moved her and stabilised her, it will take time and no disturbance."

"Yes my Lord." He answered silently as the presence left and two others arrived.

Dumbledore and Poppy exclaimed and reacted much as Severus did, wands and words flying thick between them. They hustled the witch off to the infirmary ward and placed her in an isolation room. Severus had no problem convincing Dumbledore he wanted to watch the witch and run some tests, Poppy was a little bit harder to get rid of, and only left after he placed a ward which would alert her to any change in Hermione. The ward, of course, was fake and would send no alerts out at all.

He watched her, barely breathing. Spells and charms surrounded her, potions being administered via a intravenous drip (muggles weren't completely stupid), she was so broken and beaten, like she didn't want to come back. He wasn't surprised that this is what the 'Light' had done to her.

Revenge aside in favour of bringing her back from the brink, he called his Master. Tom, like Severus, had the Earth and Old magicks running through his blood and body. Tom had years more experience with using it though, and this was beyond Severus' knowledge. He needed his Lord's guidance.

"My Lord."

"Do you understand the process, the requirements?" a series of images and instructions flitted through Severus' consciousness.

"Yes my Lord. I am still willing."

"Very well. Take your time, and try not to drain us."

Severus closed his eyes, took her hand, and dived inwards. Spiralling down into his core, gathering strength and speed, he travelled down as far as he could and anchored himself to his body. He turned to look back towards the top, and pushed off, launching himself into the whirling mist and dragging the mists behind him.

Floating on the lake, Hermione wondered at her surrounds. No mist, no landmarks, just the surface of the lake reflecting light from a non visible source. There was a way out if she wanted. She knew she was still with her body the edges of the lake rippled with disturbances again. Maybe they'd come back for more, not satisfied this time.

A great swirling mist came careening towards her from the lake's edge. 'A difference for a change' she though numbly. It stopped just before her, and who out of the smoky tendrils should walk no other than Severus Snape. He stood there before her, standing on the mists, not touching the lake in which she floated.

"What a strange game my mind plays with me to distract me from the pain." She mused out loud.

"This is no game Hermione." He watched her with intent, his voice like velvet smoothing over her name. Definitely not sane, Hermione giggled.

"What are you here to say then, figment of my imagination?" He scowled at her. This was not the girl he expected to see, gone mad in her isolation and pain.

"That it is time to return. I'm looking after your body; you'll not have to feel pain from them again. And I have things to explain, but you need to be in your body to hear them."

"What sort of things, figment?"

"About which side is which. You've felt firsthand the experiences the side of the Light offers. What do you think about their values and what they stand for?"

"What does it matter here?" she looked at him strangely, considering his words, the obvious display of an emotion she could not remember or name.

"It matters because this place won't be here forever. Your body won't be here forever... I won't be here forever. There are things you'd love to do, to know, I'm sure. Come back to me Hermione. I don't have much longer here. Come back with me."

The catches in his voice, the whine, the pleading, yet an offer of power and knowledge – they weakened her resolve, awakened her curiosity, and reminded her of the longing she had always held for this man. She floated closer to him and the mists which enticed her forward.

"My brain must really want me to wake up to send you."

"I'm not your brain Hermione. I'm the real thing. And I won't be leaving without you."

She stepped up onto the mists, dripping blood from her blood red dress, approached him with a feral look that made him question his own sanity in being here.

"You want to bring me back? Why?"

"I offer knowledge, a path to power and strength... and myself. I need you to come back. Come back with me."

His voice again seduced her, and his hand stretched out before her. The mists swirled and rushed with urgency. She placed her hand in his, and they we're gone.

The lake was still, the ripples ebbed and flowed no more.


	3. Waking Up and Finding Out

Lights fluttered and flashed in the back of her eyelids. Voices murmured around her, sometimes louder, sometimes softer, and sometimes gone. She lay there, vaguely aware of her surroundings. More importantly, she concentrated on her body. Feeling her mind along each limb, she assessed the damage done this time and found, true to his word, that she wasn't feeling the pain she knew she should be with this kind of damage. Her body had been attended to and was healing, there were countless potions in her blood and on her skin, along with a tinge of something stronger – a kind of pulse of power throbbing through her that with each pulse knitted more of her bones and flesh back together. It was something she knew would be out of nearly every witch and wizards reach, and wondered if he had gifted it to her...

Tuning in to her surrounds with this knowledge she was being looked after meant she could be a few places, either in the Hogwarts infirmary, St Mungos, or in some other location with him. She highly doubted the last two; they wouldn't want her attack becoming public knowledge, and there really was no plausible reason for them to let him take her away. As always, thinking through the question before she asked it, her opened eyes revealed Poppy Pomfrey, and she closed them again in resignation, knowing she wasn't safe or free... but he hadn't promised that.

"Her injuries are serious Albus. They aren't fresh either; there are repeated scars here, both visible and magically healed over. This has been a regular occurrence I would gather for at least the last year, if not longer. And under our walls Albus... who could have possibly done this?"

"I'm not sure Poppy, but all we can do for know is look after her until she wakes up and can tell us more. I leave her in yours and Severus' capable hands." Hermione heard the footsteps walk away and Poppy fussing at the table, and decided know might be a good time to 'wake up'.

"I'm in the infirmary" she stated quietly, making the mediwitch jump.

"You're awake! Yes dear you are in the Hogwarts infirmary in the isolation ward. Can you remember my name?" Obviously the witch needed to conduct a psyche exam, while her wand was flicking with other tests and checkups.

"Your name is Poppy Pomfrey, and you are the Mediwitch of this infirmary. I am Hermione Jane Granger, 18, in my final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the year 2009 according to the Roman calendar, the date I cannot tell you as I am unaware of how long I have been comatose for. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of this school, and the man standing beside you is Severus Snape, my potions master. As far as I know we are still fighting Lord Voldemort. Anything else you want to know Madame Pomfrey?"

"Ah, no, that just about covers that test." She flustered, a little taken aback by the test being thrown at her so quickly. "However, your injuries dear... Explanations will be required." She looked to Severus, tsk-tsking as she did so. "Severus I have other patients to attend to, would you mind monitoring Miss Granger in my absence?"

"Very well Poppy." He muttered quietly as the mediwitch moved out of the cubicle. His fingers wrapped round his wand sent silencing wards around them, flicked up his own spells on her condition, administered a few more potions and then sat down in the armchair beside her bed, looking decidedly worn out as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my dear Hermione, I am so, so, sorry to have left you to the mercy of your peers for so long. Please believe me when I say if you had told me you would have had protection immediately."

Staring at him, not quite sure what to say, and a little apprehensive as to the information she was sure she would have to divulge to him, she snapped out to hide her nerves.

"Protection? From the so called 'Light'? They don't care enough about me if they condone this among members."

"Not the Light Hermione." Her teacher stared intently at her, surely assessing her ability to cope with information he obviously wanted to tell her. "Would you like the knowledge I offered you yet?"

"I think I'm going to want all of it, the full story, sir."

"We aren't bound by the teacher-student relationship here Hermione. Feel free to call me Severus and to speak your mind." She got a little more interested by that, and propped herself up on the bed, wincing a little at the pain that was left, but wanting to listen while she still had the clarity of potions to aid her. His openly concerned look worried her a little – this was not the man she knew to be Severus Snape.

"In the position of working for both sides, I have seen the way that both sides work, understood the values and ideals they operate under, and witnessed the men in charge in action. I have firsthand experience following both sides. Would that not suggest I am best placed to decide which side I believe to be the 'Light' and the 'Dark'?"

She nodded mutely, following his logical thought without disturbing his story.

"There is a lot of evidence for and against each side which I can show you, but in my evaluation, the supposed 'Dark' is the better one to be on. Much of Albus' thestral shit about how evil and nasty they are is untrue, and more correctly applies to himself. Especially in your example." He looked expectantly at her.

This didn't surprise her. When she thought about what had been happening for the last year, how could it surprise her? She agreed with Severus, but she was unsure about telling him exactly who it was. His offer of information was obviously a bait to get her to explain her current condition. He hadn't told her anything new however, simply rehashed what she already experienced from his point of view. She wanted more in order to give up those names.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't already know Severus", the name feeling strange on her tongue. "How do you expect me to take your word that the Dark side isn't everything it's made out to be?" She wasn't going to argue the point about how evil the Light actually were – it was a given between them.

"You can feel the pulse, yes? We granted that to you, myself and my Master. We do have the power and knowledge to use the good Earth magic, and you should know they are not given to people lightly by the Crone. I need my Master's help and training still in using the energies, and it was he who helped me bring you back. It seems you are looked on with favour by the old gods."

THAT was more what she was after. She thought she recognised the power, but without the clarity the potions afforded her she couldn't place it. The Crone, one of the trinity, was a wise awareness, and would not lend her powers lightly. At the next full moon, she would have to be sure to commune with the goddesses over this.

Very few people still worshipped the old gods. With magic, they **were** gods, and often tended to forget those who brought about magic in the first place. Hermione, being as curious as she was, wanted to know the origins of magic, and when she found an obscure ritual in a commonly-considered-crazy druid's notes, she felt compelled to perform it and thus met the trinity – the Virgin, the Mother and the Crone. When she was told her history, she worshipped them in the old ways she was instructed in, effectively becoming a new High Priestess. It helped her healing after her abuse. How Severus knew of the trinity and how he knew she knew of them was a wonder to her.

"That is a very compelling piece of evidence to support your theory Severus." He nodded, knowing her like he did; he knew she needed to do her own research and talk with the three herself to make a decision. "I'll need until full moon to think things over."

"Not necessarily." He fell silent, nodding at points as if arguing with himself. "Yes. We can talk to them now if you so wish. Together we are enough to power our awareness to join with theirs. If you feel up to it. I would not wish to tire you more."

Of course she felt up to it – she wanted answers. Quickly nodding her assent, Severus again seemed to confer with the little voice inside his head.

"Who are you talking to? I don't see Jimeny Cricket on your shoulder." To which he promptly laughed out loud.

"Oh my dear, you truly are a fountain of the otherwise forgotten." He smiled at her, a happy, joyeus, genuine smile, the like of which she had not seen in so long it brought a tear to her eye. "My Master, I was asking for the proper way to approach the Trinity, but it appears that with you there is no ritual, and you have merely to send out your thought to ask. You are favoured indeed 'Mione."

He looked at her again, as if checking she still had the energy. "Very well, take my hand, you know what to do." She looked at his outstretched arm, fingers so graceful and long and kind, and yet still hesitated. He understood the look in her eyes immediately, and instead of withdrawing in shame, he took out his wand, bound himself to the chair, and then handed the long ebony rod to her. "I'm unable to hurt you in anyway, and you need my strength to find the answers you seek." He held out his hand again, closed his eyes and waited.

She hesitated still, but her desire for confirmation of his beliefs and knowledge of the truth gave her strength, and tentatively she reached out to take his hand...

A/N: Cliffee!!! That and I'm struggling to find the correct amount of respect the Trinity should be held in, and where exactly to place Voldy and Albus so Sev and Mione can reign supreme!!! All criticism and compliments are greatly appreciated, I just like to know people are reading


End file.
